


人类清除计划(ABO) 4

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323





	人类清除计划(ABO) 4

4

 

20:13 PM

 

香甜软糯的Omega献祭般地露出自己的后颈。饶是看上去僵持已有些松动，但他仍虚弱地警惕着。

他眼角的媚红昭示着他已被情热折磨得近乎临界。谁都不知道他正经历着怎样的情潮，整幅身子竟兀自一波一波地小幅抽搐起来。

不至于形销骨立但在成年人体型里也属于过分单薄的身躯轻飘飘地盖在另一个躯体上，而后者正按捺着可以将前者撕碎的力量。

撕碎这个omega，撕碎第二人格。

在这种情态下，引力捕获是个再冠冕堂皇不过的借口了，由基因缺陷导致的天然性吸引才具有最终解释权。

怀抱里的黑发年轻人因贪凉而不得不寻找距离他最近的冷感来源，并紧紧抓住。于是他从抱着男人的腰，像只毛茸茸的小动物一样探着吻部慢慢蹭到了对方的喉结处。

李帝努早前已经因Omega初次发情觉醒的情热影响，被动进入了发情期。他正忍着硬到爆炸的第三意识，脑内飞快地过了一遍生理课应对这种场景的解决方案——  
要温柔。  
最大限度的温柔。  
信息素完美契合的双方在经历初次发情期时，普通标记只会暂时抑制住发情，Omega仍将面对紊乱的发情影响，在未来会陷入反复且毫无征兆的发情干扰。完全标记则必须在生殖腔成结，并且进行三次或三次以上的射精覆盖，生殖腔的射精覆盖如同指纹印记一般，伴随终生。唯有摘除腺体，可消除覆盖印记。  
完成标记之后的Omega在每个发情期对信息素和alpha的精液有着极度强烈的需索。alpha如若不能予取予求，对Omega的心里会产生一定程度的负面影响。轻则抑郁症重则轻生等......

李帝努正十分君子地对抗本能，而此时在自己喉结处乱蹭的黄仁俊伸出了艳红的小舌，往喉结上轻轻一勾。

 

20:23 PM

 

外面下着雨。路灯光下旋转跳跃的雨滴，或远或近的枪支走火声，打砸抢烧混杂着求饶的喊叫声，一切都被隔离在外。

这个地下室里，干燥，明亮，温暖。与世隔绝。

氤氲满整方小天地的浓郁的混合信息素，汹涌的情潮涌动，温软的躯体在怀，哪一项都引人走入万劫不复的深渊。

李帝努打算先暂时标记，等对方醒过来再问一下解决办法好了，“不然不能坐视不理啊......”

他把还在自己喉结上用小舌作乱的黄仁俊拨开，对方皱着眉十分不满，紧接着李帝努把自己唇舌送上去。唇舌的追逐和充满信息素的涎液的交换瞬间点燃了高涨的欲望。

火舌烧到皮肤上，烧也不烧个痛快，隔靴搔痒般在外围圈了一个阵地。

李帝努把怀里人儿的外衣褪去，剥苞谷似的把他的牛仔裤褪去，期间因为过于隐忍不发，手都在颤抖。滚烫的指尖触碰到黄仁俊滑玉细腻的皮肤时，后者仿佛被烫到，避开了。

他不理会已经撑起帐篷的前端，手指伸到已经濡湿了一块儿的内裤后头，探进去按住那个小孔。

“嗯......”连呻吟都是香草味的。

他借着分泌得过多的粘液坚定地往里送手指。骨节分明，一根，两根，打着转往里送，指节上的薄茧刺激着光滑细腻的内壁，勾出了黄仁俊更加撩人而不自知的危险呻吟。

三根。

四根。

已经是会痛的程度了，可过于紧致的穴孔对于即将探入的大东西，还是太过勉强了。李帝努把拉练拉开，从内裤里释放出已然苏醒且尺寸可观的阴茎，对着扩张了的穴口，一点一点凿开。

黄仁俊是在这个时候痛醒的，身体里叫嚣的火得不到缓解，外部的痛却愈演愈烈。他疼得冷汗都下来了，梨花带雨只看了李帝努一眼，本来后者已探入了半个龟头的阴茎，瞬间就要打退堂鼓了。

“你听我说......我们的信息素是最佳契合...我得先给你临时标记，不然你的发情热会要了你的命......”即使是这个时刻，男人对抗本能的态度也令人咋舌，“或者你不愿意的话，得熬过这几个小时，等杀戮日过了我给你去找有义工证的alpha...再不然就是你..注射抑制剂，如果你有的话。”

黄仁俊要哭了，这什么君子，不上还留给别人吗，他故作不在意道，“你太纯情了吧。就当是419不好吗。Omega就不能419吗......”

李帝努汗颜，感情这位小同学生理课就没好好上过，他简要给黄仁俊解释了一下，看对方愣得不行，狠狠咬住了后槽牙，慢慢地把阴茎往外抽。

黄仁俊却着急着一把握住，比婴儿小臂还粗的尺寸令他羞赧，他祈求到，“要标记，要标记，你先不要出去......就普通标记好不好.......”

他不管不顾不得要领地把那东西往自己后穴塞，痛得不行还越来越紧。

李帝努决心不要再忍。

“是你想要的......”

他罔顾黄仁俊的痛，坚定地凿进去，“会舒服的，放松点，别咬太紧了宝贝儿...你叫什么？”

“黄仁俊...俊俊，叫俊俊......啊太大了！..”如果颜色会说话，那黄仁俊脸上的潮红要给自己取名叫罂粟。

一开始缓慢地抽插，速度越来越快，每一下都往生殖腔的腔口顶撞。自动分泌的润滑液被打在穴口，打成白沫。男人微微侧了身子，找了一个更巧的角度，本能地想去取下那一个关口。

黄仁俊的前端却一直都被忽视着。他中间生生被肏射了一次，李帝努等他度过不应期，又继续大开大合地操他。黏腻的，不绝于耳的呻吟声敲在他耳膜，以至于他的分身又在那个紧致的穴肉里胀大了一圈。

汗涔涔的黑发年轻人汲取着男人身上的雪松味，越发觉得不够，已经被咬肿的小嘴又不知轻重地去寻那个让他快乐的唇吻。

李帝努终于咬住对方的下唇，在他体内冲刺了十几下，顶着微微被凿开的生殖腔口射了出来。大股精液的冲击让黄仁俊爽到抽搐。

 

21:03 PM

 

“饿了......”他们抱在一起，李帝努正打算抽出来帮他清理一下，就听到黄仁俊这么说。

他于是往里顶了顶，抱着黄仁俊转了个身，插在他体内的那根东西随着走动，变换着角度操他。

“抱住我的脖子。”

黄仁俊乖乖地伸手环住男人的脖子，擦到他被咬伤的腺体时引来了男人的呼声。后者抱着他转身的时候看到那个被击毙的焦煤味尾随者，黄仁俊又吓得尖叫了一声，后穴绞得李帝努发痛。

“我把他处理一下。”

李帝努把黄仁俊抱到卧室，抽出阴茎的时候被挽留的媚红穴肉吸得头皮发麻，恨不得立马再打一炮，他亲昵地亲了亲对方，“...放开，我很快回来。啊对了，我叫李帝努。”

抽出来的时候，啵的一声，没被堵住的精液争先恐后地流出来。两人都看得分了神，直到黄仁俊的肚子又响了一声，他才猛回过神来赧然地把一旁的被子拉过来盖住自己。

 

21:18 PM

 

李帝努把厨房里的尸体草草裹住，扔到对面街道的垃圾桶旁。

回来的时候找到了橙汁货架上的那瓶橙汁，顺了几支牛奶和几个面包，警惕着周围，确认安全后才进入地下室。

 

21:32 PM

 

他走进卧室的时候看到黄仁俊在黑夜里依旧亮晶晶的眼珠子，骨碌碌地转来转去。被子盖住他，只露出一双眼睛。那双眼睛在看到自己回来的时候仿佛天光放晴了的开怀。

他走过去，迎着黄仁俊的视线，脱下了全身的衣服。

他赤裸着一身的腱子肉抱住黄仁俊，把自己的阴茎很好地安置在他的后穴里，才拿过刚刚的牛奶和面包，抱着黄仁俊吃。

草草地吃了几口，俩人又干起来了。

后穴的温热让李帝努觉得自己找回了曾在母体子宫中的安全感，与此同时他不忘本能地往生殖腔顶。

黄仁俊被顶得咿咿呀呀地叫，引得身后人更加剧烈的冲撞。

有某瞬间，他分辨出了身上男人两种不同情绪的信息素。暴躁和安稳交织。

就在他愈发惴惴不安的时候，身后以给小孩把尿的姿势抱着他操干的男人竟把生殖腔肏开了。

黄仁俊痛得前端都软下来了，“别进那里...不想怀孕，不可以啊....会怀孕的！”

他敏感地察觉到雪松味的信息素变得暴躁，在空气中暴走，搅乱了一室的春潮。

低了两度的低音炮在他耳边响起，“他可真不行呢，操半天竟然连生殖腔都进不去。”

“......”

“你出去，你快出去，我不要了......”黄仁俊哑着嗓子求他，却换来身后人更加粗暴的对待。

“出去了就不能肏小穴了。也没有精液可以喂给你吃了。”他被生殖腔吸住龟头，大脑皮层爽到破表跳针，“记住了，现在是Jeno在操你。”


End file.
